


Swan Song

by EvanSltrn



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: A piece of shit, I'm a little drunk, M/M, do not read this is shit, lots of grammar mistakes, not a native speaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanSltrn/pseuds/EvanSltrn
Summary: He thought that it's not going to end well.





	Swan Song

**Author's Note:**

> Not a native speaker, this is a piece of shit, plz don't read. My brain is making me do this, or it's the alcohol. They're such a cute couple, I can't believe there's only one seb/tom fanfic on ao3 and i can't even read it cuz I don't know Russian. One last time don't read. I'm drunk. Maybe I'll delete this later.

It was never really a thing.  
It started off as a one night stand, and evolved into a fuck buddy relationship. They moaned into each other's shoulders, panted into each other's mouths and came on each other for countless times. They kissed in quiet corners of the sets, made each other empty promises in the haze of lust and cuddled after sex. It's nothing more.  
Or it's supposed to be.  
Every promise Sebastian made into the crook of Tom's neck was a magnet, each of them pulling him into loving the boy further. He remembers the first time he met Tom, the boy excitedly chattering away with his stunt double. He caught Sebastian on the edge of his sight, and gave Sebastian the brightest smile Sebastian has ever seen.  
Guess that's when Sebastian fell in love.  
In the dark of the countless nights Sebastian wondered how this is going to end. They might say see you one day, and disappear from each others life. He predicted every possible ending of this relationship: a fight, a fuck, or just another farewell.  
But he didn't predict the boy's drunken proposal.  
Tom is a mess, lying beneath Sebastian, sobbing out his hidden affection, tears streaming down his cheeks. He tells about his worries, his affection and his certainty that this is not going to end well. His thin lips pouted in the way Sebastian loves most, blabbering his apologies.  
Sebastian can't stand it no more.  
In one move he covered Tom's lips with his own, telling his own love and worries with a deep kiss.  
He pulled away to see Tom looking at him with widened eyes.  
"You just talk too much. "


End file.
